The Talk
by appleman.123
Summary: every parent fears the question, and now colony America is asking England. what will he tell the colony, will he tell the truth? country names used. please review


**Hi! this is my second Hetalia fanfic, if you read my first then I promise this will be better. I do not own anything. ENJOY!**

Little colony America had a lot of questions for big brother England, some he got answered, others he didn't. For America's current question, big brother had never wished to give the answer.

"hey Engwand I have a question" the young colony asked his older brother. "hmm, alright then let me hear it" England responded in a cool voice.

"were do babies come from?" America had gone were no parent had ever wanted to go, England rose from his chair with a red, shocked face. "Wh...What!?" England asked in shock and awe. "were do babies come from?" the colony asked again in his sweet, cheery, non British accent. "America why are you asking now!? and were did you even get the idea?!" Britain asked the colony. America just stood in the room looking confused at his British brother. "when we went to visit Canadia and uncle France, he told me to ask you." the younger brother said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"France huh...that bloody git" The empire said under his breath, he had always hated France, but now he crossed the line. "hey...are you alright, you look a little red"

a little red, England looked like a ripe tomato, "come on Britain, you have to give an answer, you could lie. yea, you could give the old stork story, yes that's what I'll do." England thought to himself. he now knew what he was going to do.

"come over and sit down America" Britain gestured toward the couch. America came over and sat down. And the empire began to speak "O.K America, there is a magical creature called a stork, and the stork gets babies from a...Giant Baby making machine. the stork will bring babies to mommies and then you have a baby the end." Britain thought to himself "ah...its finally over" but he thought to quick, for America had another question.

"hey Engwand, why do mommies get really fat before they get a baby." America asked his second question.

England had a major face palm "a mommy gets fat because she is sent a letter in advance and she eats a lot of scones in anticipation!" the empire was tired of answering his little brothers questions. "scones? why would they want to eat that? there tasteless and disgusting!" America furthered his point by sticking his tong out and making a face that looked like you just ate a old gym sock.

England was done for today, he was going to yell at his brother about making fun of his delicious recipe for scones he got from his mumsies. but he disregarded it and went to take a nap. and then have a nice chat with France.

189 years later: at Hungary's baby shower

"THIS IS AWSOME DUDE! ALMOST AS AWSOME AS ME! SO WHEN DID YOU GET THE LETTER!" America yelled into Hungary's ear, "um...vhat letter?" Hungary asked the super power. "YOU KNOW, THE LETTER THAT YOU GET BEFORE THE STORK COMES WITH YOU BABY!." America yelled again.

All the confused countries were looking at the super power, while England looked like a ripe tomato again. no one wanted to speak. until Germany spoke up, "America you do know vere babies come from, don't you?" Germany asked uneasily. "OF COURSE DUDE!, THEY COME FROM THE GIANT BABY MAKING MACHINE!." America said with confidence. another voice came from the group of countries, this time it was Austria's "um...Nein America, they come from something called-"

I'm not going to say exactly what Austria said, but he explained everything. and America's face looked like he had just eaten one of Britain's scones.

the disgust was replaced with hatred, he looked at England, who looked like a red giant, "YOU LIAR!" America was not happy that day.

**Hi! so tell me if you liked it because I loved righting it. if you have any ideas for a fanfic you want me to do, Hetalia or any thing else just tell me in the reviews**

**until next time-appleman.123**


End file.
